fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyuki Nakamura
Miyuki Nakamura also known as "Miyuki Ketsueki" as her married name. She is a yuki-onna based Demon also better known as Sub-Zero Queen (氷点下の女王, Hyōtenka no joō) after her mastery over the ice-based arts. She is the Current wife of the Bloodthirstier Fuyu Ketsueki and an extremely skilled sword woman within the ranks of the Star Breaker Guild. She is also one of the masters of the winter style magic to the point she helped train Yusuke Kenpachi and his girlfriend master the art of their magic. History Backstory Shatter Moon Saga When we are first introduced to Miyuki, she is a servant of the dreaded dark guild known only as Nightmare Wing who was known to be a great monster during a battle for her nature control of ice and snow aside from magic itself. The Two Kingdom Saga Appearance She being made out to be a monstrous demon, in fact, she has an inhuman beauty compared to other girls, having long, straight and shiny black hair which has a blue or sometimes indigo color to it, color style along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose. Most times long lace purple stockings, purple gloves, her school like a uniform top, a skirt that shows the string of her thong and her entire right thigh, and a special belt to hold her sword when in missions. She has attached to her right leg a gun holder with a loaded handgun strapped to it, however, she rarely uses it, but has a bit of blood freely drops when killed by her enemies only cleaned after the mission is over or at an inn. When in a home or in the guild main building, wears a blue kimono with some yellow/purple graphic which she uses when walking around the guild or at home, her guild mark is on her left hip. It appears in her sleeves of her kimono, it appears she can uses her swords or use her magic without worrying about over-using her magical power due to the silk of the robe and feels at times frozen to the touch. When using her Yuki-Onna Powers, her eyes turn bright aqua blue as it as well as her hair flows in the wind. Personally Unlike her beloved husband, She is quite quiet at times even calm, Miyuki exhibits a mature at most times, very playful and cheerful disposition wherever she goes, aside from being an ice-demon she fallen in love her beloved Fuyu and sometimes she appears playful and happy when around him. She believes that, if one were to die in a battle, the most honorable way of doing so was to have its head chopped from her beliefs, but She is also a forgiving person, who don't blame anyone for their mistakes. Because of her knowledge, she is often called for advice by members of her Guild, pointing out flaws with many forms of magic when needed include things like Fallen Angel Soul for example. Even though She is can be quite playful at times, as she shown to be filled with sorrow, she still carries on due to her love her drive to become one of the greatest swordsmen/sword-woman in history, of all of Fiore for this, she joins the group known as Star Breaker Guild. She treats most people inferior to her, except a few who are exceptionally strong in her view or loved once, that she cares for which she respects, she follows the code of a warrior even as a Yuki-onna, but also, a very cold, sick, cunning and calculated in battles. Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals, since when she does show anger, she summons forth clouds of snow and ice bursting out towards an enemy even so strong that a snow dragon slayer can hardly withstand. Magic and Abilities She is a very powerful, mage of snow and ice even as without using her powers as an "Yuki-Onna", she is a very skilled mage able to defeat many wizard and freezing them to death, if need be however she appears to be holding back feeling a bit worried she may harm comrades. Magic Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): - Like most other demons, Miyuki has the ability to use Transformation Magic, to make herself appear less like a yuki-onna and more like a normal human by doing so she can do many things like humans without limitations. Also, she appears to be able to turn her hand into frozen claws or store her katana within kimono or her very own body if needed, from the power of both this magic and the yuki-onna powers to help let her shift betweens forms on demand. Snow Magic (雪魔法 Yuki Mahō): - This Magic utilizes the element of Snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from his body and manipulate it. The form of the snow depends on the user, it can take the form of snowballs, blizzards, snowstorms or a massive ice age like field depending to user wishes. *'White Out' (ホワイト アウト Howaito Auto): She extends her arm frontwards, summoning forth her Magic Seal and enveloping the immediate area around her in a large snowstorm blowing outwards towards her enemies which, according to her own words, steals away her foes' visibility and at the same time freezes them. *'White Fang' (ホワイトファング, Howaito Fangu): - This attack has the user swings their arm forward in a clawing-like manner, creating snow that is manipulated to wrap around the target. *'White Nova' (ホワイトノヴァ, Howaito Nova): - This forms the snow and ice into a single ball, as that ends up forming into a blast of ice directly towards the opponents to freeze them in large blocks of ice, leaving them to freeze to death. Ice-Make (作る氷 Tsukuru kōri): - The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change his surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. *'Make-Ice: Sword' - The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The sword is strong enough to be used against normal swords, it also appears she can use her blood to boost the melee strong and durability. *'Ice-Make: Death Scythe' (デスサイズ, Desu Saizu): Miyuki first creates a large scythe made out of ice, which then if need be it can split into two smaller versions of the weapons, it also appears the power of this scythe is able to slice four large trees in half. *'Ice-Make: Gungnir' (戦神槍, グングニル, Gunguniru): Miyuki releases a gigantic lance out of ice which traps the opponent in it, or forms the gigantic lance shoots into her enemy, from the ground below. *'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon' (アイスキャノン Aisu Kyanon): Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Her fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent, sometimes using it with each hand to fire multi-groups of targets at once. *'Ice-Make: Prison' (プリズン, Purizun): She creates a large square cage out of ice to trap opponents. The first time he used this was to stop wild animals from attacking villagers nearby Rosa Regno. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): - This is a type of Magic in which the user utilizes swords for various Magic abilities and effects, this along with her extreme skills as a swordswoman makes it a deadly combo, along with her ice magic is able to make a spray of both solid steel blades and frozen blades of ice shooting at the enemy. Abilities Enormous Strength: -''' Her body may not appear very strong, but surprisingly she very strong proven it by being able to lift a giant's club with one hand and throws it into his head with only her bare hands, and then with her second hand was able to split it in half. She also is shown to lift larger objects more than eight times, her size a feat that even shocked her husband at times. '''Enormous Magical Energy: - She has pure magical energy, as an almost sub-zero cold, that is absolutely enormous enough that has a giant blizzard, all around her when angered. She is also proven that she can surpass her magical energy to the point barely any noticeable by a wizard who can sense others. Immense Speed and Reflexes: - One of her most notable abilities is his tremendously skillful speed seemingly instantaneous reflexes, being able to move excessively fast in and out of combat, able to grab an arrow in mid-air with her bare hands. Enhanced Durability: - She also has an incredible durability, she would be hurt by many attacks and wouldn't flinch, showing the wounds are cold enough that slice wounds have harder time to cut into her skin, this makes her a very powerful wizard to battle. the fact she is able to withstand a onslaught from hundreds of zombie/undead servants all firing energy beams at her, and is shown to have little to no wounds. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: - Her swordswoman fighting style consists of graceful and quick movements and he prefers finishing her fights quickly rather than dragging out them by slicing point in the body that will drop an enemy, very quickly to end the fight, this includes attacking body parts like vital body parts, knees or arms. After training with Sword Dancer of the white coats during the time-skip, her skill improved greatly even to the point she can duel-wield katanas to effectively take out a large group of enemies or use a single one to slice them like butter. Immense Knowledge: - Her greatest weapon is her mind, she proven time and time again to outsmart foes who think they got the upper-hand, even she was able to train Yusuke Kenpachi how to control his snow dragon powers with only being a ice-make wizard instead of a dragon slayer. She even is skilled enough to be able to learn how to catch fish with her hands or use a rod. Yuki-Onna Powers: -''' As a Yuki-Onna, She can freely switch between her human-based form and Yuki-onna mode. During this form has almost complete control over ice at will. Meaning that she can freeze and then control any form of some water and her attacks are all water or ice-based by nature. As a Yuki-Onna, she is able to use ice or water to rebuild pieces of her body, however, attacks with fire will wound her very badly due to a greater weakness of frozen ice. It also means that water attacks are completely useless against her it to the point that not even an Ice/Water/Snow dragon slayers are powerless at her feet since their slayer magic is useless. She can form anything that she wishes and her ice usually takes the form of either ice claws or ice projectiles. However, during her Yuki-onna form, she is extremely weak to fire-based attacks as such if over-heated she will begin to melt into a puddle of water which is near impossible to reform unless Miyuki is around cold atmosphere. Equipment * '''Tsurara-Kaitou: (トスララーケーツ, Tosuraraakeitu) This is her trademark sword, it appears to be a very sharp, traditional style katana based weapon with a moon-like mirror blade, that has the unique power to both deflect magical attacks while also being able to slice through things of magical origin with remarkable power. This sword is capable of cut or slice anything, however, it requires a strong soul to wield the blade since the sword itself only reacts to a person with a strong amount of spiritual energy. Relationships Quotes Trivia *She is based on Saeko Busujima, a sword's woman during a zombie outbreak in The anime/manga called High School of the Dead. *'Yuki Onna' (雪女?, snow woman) is a yōkai (Japanese Demon), that can control snow and ice, in Japanese folklore depending on which stories you hear. *Some legends say the Yuki-onna, being associated with winter and snowstorms, is the spirit of someone who perished in the snow. She is at the same time beautiful and serene, yet ruthless in killing unsuspecting mortals. Until the 18th century, she was almost uniformly portrayed as evil. Today, however, stories often color her as more human, emphasizing her ghost-like nature and ephemeral beauty. In many stories, Yuki-onna appears to travelers trapped in snowstorms and uses her icy breath to leave them as frost-coated corpses. Other legends say she leads them astray so they simply die, others say that she is portrayed as "Evil", however nowadays it's changed. Category:Female Category:Star Breaker Guild Category:Demon Category:Sword user Category:Original Characters Category:Sword mage Category:Characters Category:Former Villian Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Married Characters Category:Non-Human